Promises Written in kisses
by IcingCandy
Summary: If only... if only Kogami, you went back to Akane... confronting her face to face without using only a letter... An alternate chain of events to Promises Written In Water, Psycho-Pass season 1 episode 18.


**Author's Note: Yay! Wrote this AkaneXKogami oneshot! *fangurl's squeal* It is from the 18th Episode of Psycho-Pass season 1 - Promises written in water. It is an alternate ending to the episode. Or rather, an alternate chain of events. This is my first Psycho-Pass fanfiction! Please read and review! Enjoy!**

 **Note: I do not own Psycho-Pass or I would have make this pairing canon!**

* * *

 **Promises Written in Kisses**

* * *

 _"_ _I'm sorry. I couldn't keep my promise. I wanted to go into a line of work where I could protect people. That's why I became a detective. But Makishima changed everything. That man will continue to kill people. And yet, the law can't judge him. As long as I'm a detective, I can't touch him. This case made me aware that the law can't protect people. In that case, my only option is to step outside the law. Akane Tsunemori... There is no doubt that your way of living is correct. Don't lose sight of that just because I betrayed you. I selfishly chose a different path solely in order to get my own way. I'm aware that this is a mistake. But I know I can only come to terms with my old self by taking the wrong path. I won't say forgive me. The next time we meet, you'll be in a position to judge me. When that time comes, fulfill your duty with no mercy. Don't turn your back on your beliefs. Although it was only for a short time, I feel fortunate that I was able to work under you. Thank you."_

* * *

Akane's hand trembled as she read the last of the words on the letter. Tears started falling down her cheeks. "Idiot…" she mumbled, voice breaking as the sobs took over. Her tiny frame shook. How…why… why was he leaving now? As if on cue, her mind started whirring back, tossing in precious memories with the black hair former inspector…

Him comforting her during her first night while he was in the hospital recovering from the Dominator…

Her blushing and turning away as she checked up his abs…. (More like ogling…)

Her blushing as Candy asked if she was going out with a hot guy…

Him quietly chuckling when Joji Saiga commented that she cannot swim…

Him comforting her when she sat on the chair…after her friend's death….

Him always teasing her and causing her to blush and pout…

Tearing away from the railing of the balcony, with tears still sliding down her cheeks, she made a mad dash down the flight of stairs.

Hoping against hope that…

* * *

Kogami sighed inwardly, wondering if she had already received his letter. There is a possible chance she would be sad, Kogami mused. At that, Kogami stopped in his track, his gaze darting toward the building where he was turning his back to.

He thought about how she had always treated him with much more freedom than he had ever had since he became an Enforcer.

He thought about how she was so amazing and strong. He thought about how she had never let her Psycho pass became clouded.

He thought about how she had shot him first before Ginoza so that she could actually save him.

He thought about her being sad now because of that letter… from him.

"Tsk," at that thought, Kogami spun around and without a second thought, sprinted back to the building. He was going to regret this, going back now… but…

A certain brunette came into his mind.

"Damn," he muttered under his breath before taking off the helmet that would conceal his Crime Co-efficient and entering the Public Safety Bureau. His heart pounded against his chest at the thought of seeing her. Why though? He shook his head and was going to turn a corridor when…

He stopped dead as in front of him Akane Tsunemori stalled in her steps too. She was breathing hard despite her excellent athletic abilities and tears were slipping down her cheeks like it was never stopping, like someone had hurt her badly.

His first instinct was to ask who, the sense of protectiveness he had for her kicked in so strong that he was startled. Since when did he start to care so much about this girl?

He glanced at the girl in front of him calmly, like he always was. Trying to ignore the fluttering of his heart. Damn, seeing her again…

That was when he noticed the crumpled letter in her hand. And the realisation hit fiercely.

It was _him_.

He had hurt her.

A sharp pain stabbed his heart. It was agony.

* * *

Akane stared at the handsome raven haired Enforcer with wide eyes. She was still panting from her mad dash and tears were still leaking out of her eyes. The thought of never seeing him again…

It was so... unbearable.

She glanced up at him through blurry vision. She tried wiping her tears but realised after several futile attempts that the tears were continued to slide down her cheeks, were continue until he said something, anything…

* * *

They glanced at each other for a quiet moment, both regarding each other silently, drinking in each other's features, wishing that time would stop for them, that God would have mercy on them.

It was Kogami who broke the silence first. "I got to go…" he said quietly. He fixed his steel grey orbs at the brunette in front of him. "Take care."

He felt his mind screaming. He wanted to … he wanted to be with her, by her side, watching her grow as an Inspector. But… Shaking his head and bracing himself, he turned around. He had wasted enough time…he needs to…

The next moment made his breath caught in his throat.

A powerful force slammed against him. And two arms wound around his waist like they wanted him to stay – desire him to stay.

His breath hitched in his throat as the warmth on his back soothed his tension.

"Don't go…"

Her voice was soft, almost inaudible. It trembled. She did not dare to hope that he would stay. They both knew how both of them were so strong-headed; they follow their own instincts and judgements.

Yet…

Selfishly, she wanted him to stay. Wanted him here. She had found her own style of being an Inspector watching him, observing the way he handled cases. In the short time they were together, they had so much chemistry working together. She actually… enjoyed it.

He was so unfathomable but something about him made Akane intrigued.

"Please! Don't go!" Her voice was louder this time, almost a screaming whisper. It broke, turning into painful sobs.

* * *

Kogami exhaled silently, feeling wetness spreading against his back. He should have went away and never come back. But… he knew that in the deepest part of his heart, there was a small selfish part of him that wanted to come back and look at her. One last time. Damn it all!

He spun around, his reflexes so fast it caught the brunette Inspector by surprise. Then, he crashed his lips against her.

She widened her eyes at the powerful surge of passion and love in the kiss. The kiss was painful, like it was the first and last time they were going to kiss. Yet…

She closed her eyes and felt his lips moved against her. She parted her lips, allowing him to grant access. They fought for dominance playfully for the final time. It was like their tongues know that this was the last time they would work together. Be together. Like this.

Finally, Kogami won and Akane sank into the kiss happily.

However, both broke apart from the lack of air. Akane stared at him, watching as his chest move up and down, panting from the kissing.

"What was that…?" She mumbled, as a blush form on her cheeks.

Kogami pulled her in suddenly without giving a reply, pressing her against his muscular chest, inhaling the scent of the strawberry shampoo in her hair. She also smelled like sunshine, vanilla and lavender. He would miss this scent…

"Sorry," he whispered against her hair. "I won't ask for forgiveness. Next time, when we meet…"

"Next time when we meet, let's meet as equals. We will not be Enforcer and Inspector anymore," Akane interrupted him and she glanced up. He saw the determination in her eyes.

"Yeah…we are going to be lovers," he smirked playfully for the last time, watching as the brunette widened her eyes in disbelief before realisation drew in. She blushed brightly. He smiled softly. He would miss all of these.

"I love you," Akane closed her eyes as her tears started raining down her cheeks again. "I love you, Shinya Kogami."

She felt his lips against her again but it was gentle, soft and loving. Nothing like the first kiss. But… it was agonising too. Yet…there was a tiny bit of hope in it.

"I love you too, Akane Tsunemori."

* * *

Akane lay on the coach, watching the light in Kogami's room flickered on and off. Her hand loosely held a cigarette that was lighted but untouched. A bottle of expensive wine sat on the table. All was Kogami's favourite.

She closed her eyes and touched her lips.

They will be lovers next time they meet.

He promised. They promised.

And she was determined to make that happen.


End file.
